The Mafia
|image1= |caption1= |leader=*Pyrion Flax40-year old man plays games "Rust" 1 *Barry40-year old man plays games "Rust" 2 *theplague34 *Muntacus |members=*GamingBenjamin "Benjamin" (formerly) |first_seen=40-year old man plays games "Rust" 1 }} The Mafia was a faction within Barry's server. The faction, believed to be led by Pyrion Flax, Barry, Muntacus and Plague, was notorious for killing innocent and friendly people. History Forming The time of the faction's forming is unknown. It is also unknown who originally formed the faction. Adventures About one hour after Berym's Shootout, the Mafia, while out searching for a supply drop, found that Berym was also looking for the same drop. Pyrion began a small gunfight with Berym. Berym ended up with getting the drop and left. The Mafia were later also joined by GamingBenjamin, who was allowed into the Mafia, for a short amount of time, before Pyrion killed him. When they later went out looting, they met High Lord Zanzar and Fearmarbh, who were both warned to leave, as they were on Mafia territory. Minutes later, Barry, while on top of the Dome, fell to his death, however Pyrion was able to take all the important goods he held. At home, they were attacked by a bear, which after killing Plague, was killed by Barry. A short time later, the base was attacked by the Helicopter, which heavily damaged some of the walls, while destroying a couple, before leaving to attack other bases. Pyrion went off to see how Parthia was doing, while the rest of the Mafia began repairing the damaged walls. Seeing Parthia Sweet Revenge After gathering resources and repairing their base, the Mafia got ready to attack the unidentified town, but had trouble getting there, as a nearby house began shooting at them. Unfortunately for the Mafia, the neighbors, which they later found out was the earlier town, were victorious in fending off the Mafia, even being able to kill some of them. Mountain sniper Some time later, while the Mafia were in their base, they began getting sniped at by a nearby sniper. After trying to shoot him from afar, Pyrion took a near-combat weapon and went out to attack the sniper. The sniper, who Pyrion found out was GamingBenjamin, killed Pyrion and left.40-year old man plays games "Rust" 3 Mafia's Back The Mafia raided two bases and then grabbed a supply drop. They then met Berym, who offered to help the Mafia get the resources to build a quarry. They were then attacked by an unknown person, who shot at them from afar, but the Mafia were unable to find out who it was at the time. Pyrion later found out that it was War Jakob and tried to get revenge, but failed, as Jakob killed him.40-year old man plays games "Rust" 5 Pyrion was later able to kill Jakob, twice, when he met him in a forest. Jakob later also tried to attack the Mafia's base, but failed and was once again killed. ¿Qué debería llamar a esta sección? After giving Berym Mafia protection, the Mafia, without Muntacus, killed Connor, 420 Genesis and Mr. CWilly, three lone survivors. After that, they raided Parthia, gaining a large amount of resources in the process. After also killing alexwinning, they left the town.Rust: Mafia, The Family Part 1 Fuggedeboutit The Mafia, without Pyrion and Plague, killed Queen Elizabeth the 2nd, before looting his body. They were then joined by Pyrion and Plague – (Work in Progress) Notes and references Category:WIP Category:Factions Category:The Mafia